A Strange New World
by nickelnick
Summary: As Effie woke, she found she was in a whole new world. Cole finds her with Ice King, and saves her from his evil clutches. Now he must intergrate her into this foreign world. How will this go down?
1. Finding

A/N: Alright, first time adventure time story. I doubt it will be good, but here we go… PS I don't watch the show regularly, so I may get a lot of technical stuff wrong… Alright forget this, I'm going to dive into the story, please R&R…

Cold, freezing and windy wherever she was. She didn't know where she was or how long she had been there. Effie Augee didn't know what happened after the explosion, but she knew she wasn't somewhere safe. It was so cold, she couldn't feel her legs from the knee down. The only heat was from her breath, and that soon became nothing more than a spark of heat on her hands. It would be over if she didnt get away to somewhere warm. But it was just so cold... So very cold.

A hand brushed against her cheek, and she thought it was the colder hand of death. It was freezing compared to the already insanely cold weather, but it wasn't death. Her eyes struggled to open, ice glueing her eyes close. Finally with a snap, her eyes opened. It was hazy at first, the snow obscuring her vision. She could make out only basic features of the figure, it was a blump man in something blue, and something white covering that. Soon she realized it was a long beard.

_Maybe he'll help me..._ She thought. He sat her up and she thought she was saved. But she was thrown forward into a fabric, a large bag. She would've cried out if she could, but she was too cold and tired to do so. She passed out as she was hauled away.

Cole was walking with his wolf, Leeroy. They had now made it pass the horrid blizzard and brushed off his shoulders, acting like a pimp.

" Hey Leeroy, we're near ice king right?" Cole said sneezing.

"Yeah man, just a mile or two until we reach the bridge to his castle. Why do you ask?" He responded, trotting next to him.

" I want to check up on him, the old pervert seems to laid back lately. I think his plotting something bigger." He said, pulling the straps on his backpack tighter. The sword on his belt clanged against his jeans, mixing with the noise of his shoes in the snow. It was a katana, handmade. It was unique, only one ever made, and there was no replacing it. The old man had died later in that year. Leeroy nodded and they walked forward in silence. It didn't take long for them to reach the bridge. All the way up the cliff, drums could be heard

" Yo, sounds like Ice Kings placing the drums. He must be trying to woo another princess. Come on let's go!" He said, shouting at the end. Cole jumped onto Leeroy's back and clicked his side with his foot. "Onward my good man! Wolf... Thing!" Leeroy laughed and dashed forward with all his might.

Effie was silent in the corner, her dress in tatters. She had gotten little sleep, knowing the man who had kidnapped her was watching her while she slept. She had gotten food in her stomach, and was somewhat clean. She had not risked taking a shower, knowing the water freezing and not sure if the man had cameras placed inside. The sink worked fine, though freezing, she took a rag and washed her face and arms. She didn't smell, but she just had dirt all over. She was nodding off when the man lashed out on the drums, the noise irritating.

" OH YEAH I'M ON FIRE!" He yelled out. The irony didn't register in his mind, but heck he was Ice King. He's not so bright... Irony once more. Now she sat, her red hair falling over her deep green eyes. Exhaustion was getting the best of her. The man stopped at seeing her nodding off, and he became infuriated. "Hey! You're being rude!" He said throwing the drum sticks against the ice bars, snapping her awake. She just sat in the corner and stared.

"I'm being rude? You're the one who kidnapped me!" She yelled.

"Now, now! I rescued you!"

"Rescued? I surely needed it and I appreciate the help, but you're not letting me go..." She said, dropping her head, the purple tiara on top of her head

dropping to the floor.

"But it's for your safety, you're a princess after all..."He said, nearing the bars of the cage smiling.

Effie was confused. She wasn't a princess, just prom queen. She still didn't understand anything of what happened to her. One minute she was crowned prom queen and dancing with the boy of her dreams, then freezing in the artic tundra. How could she be a princess anyway?

" I'm not a princess..." She said quietly

"Yes you are... The perfect princess..." Ice king reached through the bars and turned her face towards his. " For me..." He leaned forward, with the intention to kiss Effie. She went wide eyed and struggled screaming.

"GET AWAY!"

Cole heard the scream and drew his sword. "Leeroy! It's a girl scream! It must be a princess!" He yelled into his ear. Leeroy snarled and sprinted faster, advancing onto the front door of Ice Kings castle.

"Partner! Manuever #17!" He shouted back, huffing and puffing. " I need to lay off the cheezits..." He said under his breath.

"Got it!" Cole answered, digging into Leeroy's fur. Leeroy barreled forward, jumping onto a frozen tree branch, launching into the air.

", !" He shouted out, smirking. He missed the window by mere inches, but Cole jumped the rest of the way and stretched his hand out far enough to grab the ledge. He looked back to see Leeroy hit the ground with a thud. He managed to stand and shake off the snow and wait. Cole pulled himself into the room, grunting with effort. He fell to the floor, in a pure scorpion. It hurt him and he yelled out pained. "I hate luck!"

Effie was forcefully kissed by the man, a tear escaping her eyes as she tried to break free from his grasp. It was in vain, her exhaustion was to much and she had no energy left. She went slack and cried as he violently kissed her. Suddenly a voice rang out, yelling about bad luck. She opened her eyes slightly, barely able to see around the blue man's horrid face. It was a boy, around her age on the floor, feet in the air and face buried into the ice. She felt a glimmer of hope as he stood. He looked heroic, and a hero is just what she needed.

"ICE KING!" He screeched out, unsheating his sword. The handle was made off carbon steel, wrapped in a black clothe, with red strikes. The sword itself was made of Fleixible Steel, and it was a black that the night would envy. The edge of the sword was a blood red, from the tip to the beginning of the handle. It came out with a satisfying shink, the blade five feet long and menacing. The anger, hate, and fire in his eyes could melt the ice in the north pole. Ice king pulled back in fear, but soon recovered and stood before the boy.

"Child... You best be leaving..." He said, the frost on his breath curling in the somewhat warmer air. The boy didn't back down and got into his face and said.

"Bring it on bag of bones" He spat out the last few words with the venom of a Black Momba snake. The Ice king was enraged and his powers ignited in his hands. Effie feared for the boy's life.

Cole knew it was stupid to go one on one with a king, for he was only a simple adventurer. But hell, why not? Adventuring isn't suppose to be a cake walk. He barrel rolled to the side as ices shards rained down from above, brought on by the king. He deflected the rest of shards, the recochet stinging his face. He plucked several kunais from his pocket and tossed them at the man in retaliation. It didn't take long to enrage frosty the snow man to the point of self tossed ice all around, many of it lodging into his roof. With several loud cracks, the ceiling caved in at where he stood, knocking him out. Cole smiled.

"Why should I have worried... He's still the fool he was last time." Cole turned and trotted over to Effie. His left leg screamed out through his nerves to stop. He glanced down to find several tears in his jeans, and an ice sickle lodged inside. He continues to walk with a limp, and approached the cage at which she was in.

"Are you okay princess?" He said. He had never seen her before, and he knew practically every princess in the land of Ooo. It was rare when he saw a new one, since he'd been the prince of fire's guard for three years, and saw many royal figures. She rushed to the bars and gripped them hard, the ice melting from her hands.

"Please get me out!" She cried out. She was shaking and didn't know what to do. Cole nodded and sliced out a hole in the cage with his sword, offering his hand to help her through. She grasped his hand and walked through weakly and slow. She was happy, but her face wouldn't - couldn't - show the expression. Cole smiled at her, and put an arm around her.

"Come on let's move... I've got the wolf running" He said smirking and went to the window carved out of ice. She blushed at him, and gave him a puzzled look.

"Through the window?" She asked. Cole nodded and pulled out two knives. He first pushed her onto his back, like a piggy back ride. She was confused but didn't fight. He hopped onto the ledge and slammed both knives into the ice. It cracked and soon they were sliding down the side of the castle. His feet hit the ground, the force shuddering through his body. She fell off onto the ground and into the snow. Cole turned and picked her up into her arms, craddling her. Leeroy walked up.

"You get her?" He asked. Cole looked at her in his arms, then at him.

"No this is a sack of cakes. Of course I got her." He said, elbowing Leeroy in the face. "Stupid." He jumped onto his back and gently put her in fron of him, holding her by the waist. "Come on, lets get back to Fire Kingdom." He said to the wolf. Leeroy sneered and and dashed forward and off to Fire kingdom. Cole expected relentless questions from the princess, but she was fast asleep.

A/N: Alright so this is chapter uno of alot more. Now please correct me if I got technicalities wrong or something. So please R&R. It makes me want to write more. :D!


	2. Arrival

A/N: I'm not really going to respong to the ignorance of Zallinger. I really don't care. I mean who says a plot's shit after one chapter. You sir, can't say anything, youre an anonymous. You don't write, you don't get hate, so STFU. Alright on to the MF story.

It was arrival time. Cole held onto the girl in his arms and looked at the horizon. The fire kingdom was in view. He patted Leeroy's back and scanned for any danger. He chanted the spell to protect them, and everything became a little dimmer. The heat was less and the brightness lowered. He smiled.

"I'm home." He said. Even though he was one of the few humans in the land of Ooo, he had been able to secure a job in protecting the royalty. It was tough, cause the mere drop of water could injure or even kill one of the fire people. The royals were no exceptions. They reached the gate, and the guards let them past. The king sat in his usual throne and the princess stood in her chamber. Up the stairs was the prince, seemingly bored. He saw the Flame Princesses eyes burn brighter as she saw him enter.

"Father, Cole's back early!" She exclaimed. The king smiled only slightly at Cole and his wolf, but gave a look of puzzlement at Effie.

"Who is she boy?" He bellowed out, his voice echoing in the cavern like palace.

"A princess, I guess. Found her with the Ice King." Cole answered, stepping off Leeroy, Effie in hand. She was still out cold, breathing lightly into his chest.

"What princess? I have not seen her in the meetings." He said, arms now folded to his chest.

"I don't know either sir. But she must be, by the judgment of her clothes and the interest of her by the Ice King. Creep" Cole said, shivering at his name. It was normal to find the Ice King with a princess, but it still was rather creepy.

"It appears she is… Until we find out who she is, she may stay with you."

"With me?" Cole said, eyes wide. _Why have her stay with me?_

"Yes you, fool… She is your responsibility, since she is in your arms." He said and stepped down from his high seat. He walked out with those, leaving Cole standing with her in his arms and Flame Princess staring down the unconscious girl. She looked angry a little bit, maybe slightly.

"What?" Cole asked, looking her in the eyes. She was getting hotter by the second, then she separated from the body. She looked at her brother.

"Open the cage." She said, a hint of a snarl on her lips. He looked at her lazily, and meandered over to his father's throne. He longingly looked at the chair, then tore his eyes away from it. The prince took the handle into his grasp and gave it a tug. The glass on the lantern lifted up slowly. Flame Princess' heat came at full force, the sweat rolling of Cole's skin. She sauntered over, hair one big fire. Teeth clenched, like her fists. Cole tried to back up, but his leg finally stopped working. He was trapped.

"You….." She said inches from his face, Cole sweating by the gallons. She glared at him in the eyes and the flames burned bright. _Oh dear lord she's finally going to roast me like she always wanted to! _"Idiot! No one knew where you took off to! I also want to know for real who she is!" She yelled, now becoming a colossal fiery tornado.

"I honestly don't know!" He fumbled out of his lips. Again he tried to back up, and he was able to take a step back, but only sending raw pain through his body. He kept a straight face, even though he was in intense pain. She finally looked at him clearly, and saw his wound. From the fiery hell she was, she was still the kindest girl you could know. She transformed from her enraged state immediately tackled Cole. She laid on top of him and held her hands on his chest.

"And you're hurt! Why?"

Cole gulped and answered. "Because Ice King snuck in a hit…. I'm fine, get off me Hot Head." He used the childhood nickname, seeing if it would calm her down and take her back to kinder memories and let him escape with minor burns. Her flame turned pink and she seemed embarrassed.

"Shut up idiot! I hate that nickname!" She said, looking away blushing. Her brother shouted from his new seat upon one of the pillars.

"Not when he says it!" Sneering he disappeared, his flame gone in the wind. She snarled at her vanishing brother.

"You punk! Drop dead!" She screamed, even a lighter shade of pink taking over. The screaming and heat finally woke Effie from her deep slumber. She sat up between Cole and Flame Princess.

"What…..?" She said rubbing her eyes. Flame princess immediately whipped around and glared at her.

"Who are you!" She screamed out, growling beneath her breath. Effie just stared, then finally spoke.

"Effie Augee. Who are you?"

"I'm the Flame Princess! You're a princess! What land!"

Effie blinked at the question, her head turned sideways. She honestly didn't know what she was asking, and was wondering why she was being called a princess all the time.

"I'm uh…." She thought over her answer. She always wanted to be a princess, and now was her time. She did a curtsy and spoke. "Princess of France." She lowered her head in respect. Flame princess continued to glare, until she heard the door burst inward. She disappeared into the wind like her brother, and slammed her cage shut. It looked as if she never left. Cole sighed. _God help me…._

_A/N: All I'm gonna type. Also don't put hate comments, it's a little annoying. Also, no matter what you say, I'm not gonna stop writing. R&R and I'll keep writing._


End file.
